


Coming home

by angelkssiel



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I don't have any other way to describe it, Kinda, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shin Hoseok | Wonho is a Softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yoo Kihyun-centric, kiho, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkssiel/pseuds/angelkssiel
Summary: There is something special about waiting for Hoseok to get home after a long day of work.----------------------------Literally just Kiho domestic fluff.





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling a little weird lately and I haven't been able to write anything until now. This is pure Kiho fluff, just to try and feel a little better. It's short because I'm really having problems with my wording (and writing in general) these last months, but I hope you enjoy it either way.  
> 

There is something special about waiting for Hoseok to get home after a long day of work. Part of it is the self-imposed challenge of making a new food and being able to beat the clock every time, completing the meal just on time to hear the clinking of keys opening the door.

That run against time started after Hoseok gifted him a giant cooking book for Christmas, along with other sweet presents that Kihyun wasn't expecting at all. They usually exchange more than one gift during the holidays (mostly because Hoseok is really one to exaggerate and buy a lot of stuff, and Kihyun doesn't want to feel like his presents aren't enough), but this time his boyfriend had really outranged himself with the number of gifts he left under the tree last Christmas. It was mostly stuff useful for the new house they had just moved into (ceramic knives, wine glasses, even new colorful pots), but in the end, it was all for Kihyun.

”I know how much you like to cook," Hoseok had said, with that shy smile of his that completely melts Kihyun on the inside, "and how much you want our new kitchen to be like one of those of the cooking magazines you used to steal from your mom.” Kihyun frowned, hearing immediately a sweet giggle leave his boyfriend's lips. He pushed him away, telling him to shut up, but Kihyun was (and still is) too weak, and he couldn't help but quickly come back to Hoseok's arms, holding him tight and kissing him to thank him for everything.

Christmas mornings were always like that. Full of gifts, cuddles, and kisses. Those were some of Kihyun's favorite days, their birthdays at a close second place.

The other special part of waiting for his boyfriend to come home is the warmth spreading through his chest once he sees the way Hoseok’s lips curve into a big smile and how he fastens his steps to get over to the other side of the kitchen and kiss Kihyun’s lips, whispering a greeting, smile oh so adorable and intact. It doesn't really matter the number of times this happens, Kihyun can't find himself tired of the routine, always eager for Hoseok to come home and taste the new dishes, thanking Kihyun a million of times during dinner, interrupting himself while he talks about his workday.

Kihyun finds it cute, but he finds anything Hoseok does cute. He is cute. And he feels like an idiot thinking about that a big amount of his free (and not so free) time, but he can't find himself to stop. He would never admit that though, that would be too embarrassing and cringy. He can only imagine the way Hoseok's eyes would glisten with emotion and how his sweet and excited smile would grow, accompanied by a lot of nervous and cute giggles. See? Even imaginary Hoseok is too cute to handle.

But, hypothetically, Hoseok would totally make fun of him if Kihyun ever said something like that.Of course, all of the other adorable reactions would ensue too (it's Hoseok who we're talking about), but Kihyun can already imagine Hoseok the next day, a smug smile on his lips while he lays against the door frame, early in the morning, just to tease Kihyun even more. If a very awake Kihyun is capable of messing up the tidily made bed just to throw some pillows at the little shit of Hoseok, then a very sleepy Kihyun could even try to suffocate Hoseok with said pillows. A sleepy Kihyun is an ever more bitter Kihyun.

He'd hate to boost Hoseok's ego with something like that, giving anyone that kind of satisfaction goes against his religion. But at the same time, Kihyun just needs to think about the initial reaction he could get from his boyfriend, so flustered and pure; to decide he could bend his own rules a little. He could deal with all the teasings if that means making Hoseok happy. If being a bitter Kihyun constantly makes Hoseok feel giddy and happy, and makes him feel proud and confident of himself, then Kihyun wouldn't even be bitter. He'd be happy too, he knows that. The way his chest warms up just by thinking of Hoseok laughing because he made Kihyun frown and attack him with pillows is enough to make everything worth it. Anything to make Hoseok smile more than usual is worth it.

Fuck. Kihyun's so whipped.

He knows he probably shouldn't be thinking about that kind of stuff while he sits in the middle of the kitchen, elbows on the table and hands over his face, hiding his reddened cheeks. He confirms it wasn't a good idea when he hears the bell-like sound of Hoseok's keys outside of the kitchen, opening the door. Kihyun sighs, pouting for a few seconds before the timer of the oven goes out. He is startled for a moment, but the sound of Hoseok's laugh a little muffled by the distance is enough to erase that slight fear. That sugary sound resembles of bells too. Kihyun is in love with it.

"You won, again." Hoseok's voice is rich with amusement when he reaches the entrance of the kitchen, his smile as bright as always. Kihyun finds himself standing up from his chair, lips curving up timidly. His cheeks are still red. Hoseok finds it incredibly adorable; it's unusual to see Kihyun in this state.

"With you, I've already won."

Oh. He said that out loud. That wasn't part of the plan. He didn't even have a plan. 

Kihyun wants to slap himself, cringing instantly after muttering his words and realizing all of this thinking made him feel too many butterflies in his stomach to control his own mouth. The heat on his cheeks makes itself even more present, and even when he feels the impulse of turning his eyes to the ground in embarrassment, his gaze goes directly to Hoseok, expectant, taking a hand up to the back of his neck to scratch softly while he smiles, trying to seem like he said it on purpose. Hoseok's still standing under the doorframe, mouth slightly agape, his eyes shimmering like he just heard the best thing in the world. His lips form into a giant smile, the one that Kihyun loved to imagine, and he lets out a soft childlike giggle before practically jumping through the kitchen, hugging Kihyun tightly, peppering him with kisses.

Kihyun can't help but laugh along with Hoseok, receiving every kiss with a big open smile on his face, even when he feels completely embarrassed. But he finds it easy to leave every thought away when his boyfriend is spoiling him with the sweetest expression of love he can think of.

 

There is something special about waiting for Hoseok to get home after a long day of work, but there are a lot of other special things Kihyun treasures about his boyfriend, like the fact that he can make his chest warm up with affection just by smiling, laughing, looking at him, holding him in his arms, or giving him innocent kisses to demonstrate his love.

And Kihyun loves that feeling, but not as much as he loves Hoseok.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on twitter!: @softkyunnie_


End file.
